nocturne_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernaturals
This page is an index page that you can use to find the pages to learn more about each supernaturals or specific characters found in the Nocturne Falls Universe books. Alien Aliens in Nocturne Falls: * Aliens who visit Nocturne Falls: * Astrid Harper * Bubba Thorne * Draken Phoenix * Elise Midori * Holden Grigori * Riker Phoenix * Stella Grey * Victoria Greene * Isabel Winstead Bard Bards in Nocturne Falls: * Trick Scanlon Clairsentience Clairsentience in Nocturne Falls: * Echo Stargazer Clairvoyant Clairvoyant in Nocturne Falls: * Jess Callahan * Telia Kraft Fae Fae in Nocturne Falls: * Bellamy Lorousse * Asher Larousse * Merriweather Larousse * Willa Iscove * Erika TschanzBellamy Lorousse * Peter Caruthers * Rhyannon Andal Fortuneteller Fortunetellers in Nocturne Falls: * Darcy Kumar * Mallory VaughnDarcy Kumar Fury Furies in Nocturne Falls: * Kai Xanthopoulos Healer Healers in Nocturne Falls: * Aiden Becker * Dr. Sophie Meade Immortal Immortals in Nocturne Falls: * Matthew Hyland * Maximillian Hyland Miscellaneous Paranormal Tuatha Dé Danann in Nocturne Falls: * Ace Conall (Also Immortal and Merman) Mermaids in Nocturne Falls * Luna Matsya (Also Immortal) Norse Soothsayer Norse Soothsayer in Nocturne Falls: * Carina Valdis Nymph Nymphs in Nocturne Falls * Laurel Barker * Aurora * Leah * Faunalyn "Fawn" Ayre Pets Cats: * Crealde * Smoky * Pumpkin * Jasper * Duncan * Spider Cockatiel: * Artemis Dogs: * Bailey * Lola Psychic Psychics in Nocturne Falls * Brianna Putnam * Jordan Vaughn * Amethyst PowersBrianna Putnam Reaper Reapers in Nocturne Falls * Lucien Dupree * Holly Dent * Stasia Tien Reapers who visit Nocturne Falls * Georges Renault Genie * Imari Zephara * Cyrus Barker Rusalka Rusalka in Nocturne Falls * Daria Black Shape-Shifters Bear: * Aiden Morris Falcon: * Conner Ford * Ryan Ford * Solange Ford Feline * Camille Nahuel * Owen Liddell * Alex Cruz * Roxy St. James* * Diego Cruz * Rylan LewisOwen * Wade * Wendy * Sasha Weisberg Gargoyle * Maxim Petrov * Elias Saunders * Nick HardwinMaxim Petrov Werewolf * Fiona O'Malley * Finn Kincaid * Harrison Grey * Hank Merrow * Ivy Kincaid * Bridget Merrow * Titus Merrow * Sam Kincaid * Birdie Carruthers * Charlie Merrow * Hannah Merrow * Zoe * Dima Samarin * Clark Hayworth * Arrick Luvell Raven * Cole Van Zant * Jack Van Zant Dragon * Marshall Chadwick * Ivan Tsvetkov * Warrick Hart * Danila Smirnoff * Alazar Brandvold * Zareh Lutherone Misc. * Sam (sloth) Sorcerer * Rodion Czernovitch * Danil Leonov * Katya Dostoyevna * Larry * Dr. McGuirre * Rond * Jack Cross Vampires Vampires in Nocturne Falls * Elenora Ellingham * Hugh Ellingham * Delaney Ellingham * Sebastian Ellingham * Julian Ellingham * Greyson Garrett * Nathaniel Newburg * Luka Cavanaugh * Remy LafitteNathaniel Newburg * Desdemona Valentine * Viktor Hart * Jake Newburg * Clark Hamburg * Draven Lourdes * Sophia Lourdes Vampires who visit Nocturne Falls * Veronica Hadleigh * Evangeline alias Eva Wynn Rooks of Nocturne Falls * Bartholomew Stanhill * Greaves Warlock Warlocks in Nocturne Falls: * Cedric Warlocks who visit Nocturne Falls * Cravens Necromancers * Sinclair Crowe * Phoebe Witches Witches in Nocturne Falls * Pandora Williams * Corette Williams * Marigold Williams * Charisma Williams * Kaley Van Zant * Saffron Williams * Alice Bishop * Lidia Reston * Maya Cordova * Heather Hayden * Agnes Miller * Camdyn * Zoe Cirillo * Aria Ricci * Gio Ricci * Cari Ricci * Leo Ricci * Sal Ricci * Jackson Emery * Penelope Bechtel * Sylvia * Calla * Chalice Elves Winter Elves * Jayne Frost * Juniper Trembley * Buttercup * Owen * Toly * Lark Bramble * Jack Frost * Klara Frost * Kris Kringle * Polaris Brighton * Elin Bergstrom Summer Elves * Cooper Sullivan "Normies" * Natalie * Minx Marksman * Tim Johnson * Lance Grimes * Tami Bennet * Piper Hodge